


December 25th

by siriusblue



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mystrade advent calender 2017, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusblue/pseuds/siriusblue
Summary: Mycroft Holmes always hated Christmas.





	December 25th

DECEMBER 25TH

 

A tiny vignette written for the Mystrade Advent Calender on Tumblr. 

 

Dawn was just breaking over the London skyline on Christmas morning. Mycroft watched the last of the night slip away.

 

He had always hated Christmas for as long as he could remember; an excuse for excess in the name of religion bound up as it was with more concepts that were entirely alien to him. Happy families. Loving relationships. 

 

He had coped by ignoring it all, refusing to join in with all the expected festivities, arguing that half the world didn't recognise this excuse for greed and gluttony and so he would always be available, should an international incident occur.

 

He stood at his living room window brooding about Christmases past and watching the winter sun gild the buildings outside, then gave a little start as a pair of arms stole round his waist, drawing him close to a solid, warm,familiar body.

 

“I woke up and you weren't there,” said Greg. “Come back to bed, gorgeous.”

 

Mycroft smiled and turned to face his husband, eyeing the Christmas tree he and Greg had had so much fun decorating the week before under which was a pile of exquisitely wrapped presents. It stood twinkling in the corner of the room as if it had been sprinkled in stardust.

 

Mycroft had always hated Christmas. Until he found the love of his life to share it with, someone whose love had utterly transformed him. Someone who was as excited as a five-year-old at the thought of their first Christmas together as husbands.

  
“Merry Christmas, Gregory.” he said with a loving smile that was echoed in his husband’s handsome face,and was rewarded with a deep kiss under the sprig of mistletoe pinned to the ceiling.


End file.
